


The Language of Love

by TwistedVixen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Language, Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Dirty Talk, F/F, Hotel Sex, Japan, Japanese Culture, Language Barrier, Lesbian Sex, Lost in Translation, Love Hotels, Martial Arts, One Night Stands, Romance, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tokyo (City), english teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedVixen/pseuds/TwistedVixen
Summary: Note: this is only a concept exploration, it wont be the final product so it's really rough.Diving into my anime and Japanese fandom. I couldn't resist to write this idea down. Korra just moved to Tokyo, ready to start her new job as an English teacher. But before she does, she sets out on the town in hope to find a date. She meets a stranger who can't understand a lick of English who seems interested in spending some time with her in a Love Hotel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, guys. I did it again... I started another fic. What have I become? Anyways, I had this idea and needed to get it down. I'm a huge fan of Japan, but know a beginner level of Japanese (much like Korra). Some of the Japanese in this fic is done with a auto-translator so it may not be entirely accurate. So keep that in mind if you are more fluent than I. Any input on the proper translation would be appreciated. This fic also gives me an excuse to refresh my own Japanese and learn more! See, smutty fanfiction can be educational after all.

Japan was everything that Korra had dreamed of. Rolling beautiful mountains and delicious cuisine of sushi and noodles peaked her curiosity. She was lucky enough to live in the country’s most chaotic and quirky city. Tokyo was a mix of ultramodern of neon-lit skyscrapers and tradition of historic temples. Giving Korra the opportunity to experience the whole essence of the Japanese culture.

Korra has just settled in her new apartment, recently graduated from Washing State University. Her two best friends were exchange students from China. Because of them, she was thirty-five thousand miles from her tiny hometown of Ewok, Alaska, population of 115 people. They convinced her to go on this crazy adventure with them, teaching English in Japan. Because of her native american heritage, Korra spoke English as a second language. She knows how difficult it was to learn at times so having the opportunity to teach it to others seemed like a good prospect to her. She can be sympathetic and patient with her students and connect with them while learning a new language all over again. Maybe she’ll make some more friends or even score herself a girlfriend.

Teaching English was an easy way foreigners can get work while they learn the language enough to get other opportunities. In Korra’s case, that was a driving factor to get in with a marital arts program to learn Japanese combat techniques from the master’s themselves.

Korra’s japanese was pathetic, having only been here for a week. She only knows a few sayings, enough to ask for directions and order food and beer. But that was the extent of her language skills. Japanese was a lot harder to learn than English. But in order to learn a new language fast, is to surround herself with it in the origin itself. Luckily her friend Mako speaks it fairly well, so she depended on him to get around and meet new people.

 

But tonight, Korra needed to be without him.

It was Saturday night in Tokyo,when the streets are buzzing with drunken celebration and parties to the highest rate. Korra had looked up the most popular LGBT bars to check out the scene. She knows that being gay in Japan came with a lot of hostility in the past, but in today’s time it was growing to be more accepting as awareness and political ambition drove to progressive change. But that didn’t mean everyone in Japan were accepting, in most cases they are too polite to say anything negative. In careful contemplation, Korra felt comfortable enough to at least check out the local scene.

She arrived at Goldfinger. A popular lesbian hangout in Tokyo. Korra wasn’t expecting to pick anyone up, but she brushed up on some basic courting phrases just in case. Looking around, it was packed with all sorts of women of all ages. Even some high school girls. Korra took care to avoid their curious looks because she would be humiliated if her first teaching assignment was at a high school. She can’t take a chance of running into any students she might see tomorrow.

Aware that her dark skin and blue eyes made her stand out, Korra was a little nervous being here by herself. Japanese people are a bit scared of foreigners. They don’t follow the strictly polite moral standards that the natives are proud of. Popular opinions about Americans are rather negative because of the cultural differences. They are known to be rude and cause trouble, even commit crimes.

But Korra wasn’t looking for trouble, she was just looking for a night of fun with people who share her sexual orientation. She dressed in boyish clothing. Black skinny jeans with a long baby blue button-down. If there was any question on her gender preferences, her short, choppy brown hair showed that she leaned on the fluid spectrum.

Pushing cautiously through out the crowds, the scent of beer and the loud music crashed against her. She made a beeline for the bar, hoping that a drink or two of alcohol would give her more confidence to try to socialize. Maybe someone here knows English. Hunching over the sleet counter top, Korra waved the bartender down and perfectly ordered a beer in Japanese.

“Arigatou.” She bobs her head for extra credit, making the server smile as she took the cold pint glass and place a few yen on the bar. The crisp, cold beer poured halfway down her throat in one swig. Her fingers tapped nervously on the glass while staring into the frothy head. With a breath of encouragement, she swings one eighty on the stool, leaning back on the bar while scanning the gaggles of dancing girls. A lot of them were cute, sexy even. But she wasn’t sure if she could try to talk with one since they were in groups of friends.

Her prowling thoughts halted to a sound at her feet. The woman next to her at the bar dropped her purse. And all the contains spilled out in front of her. Korra sprang off the barstool and went to gather them up.

“Ah! Gomenasai!” She said, joining her to pick up her escaped belongings. “Atashi wa bukiyōdesu!” Korra picked up the word for ‘sorry’, but didn’t know what else she was saying. She hurried to pick up a tube of lipstick, mascara and a scatter of business cards that she couldn’t read. Looking up, Korra’s breath hitched to a pair of bright green eyes looking at her. She was beautiful, looked young but not too young. Her face was shaped like an almond with high cheekbones and flawlessly pale complexion framed by dark inky waves of silk. Korra swore that she seen her face before somewhere, like from a fashion magazine or something.

Korra suddenly realized she was staring, when she should be saying something instead of letting her mouth catch flies. Her brain couldn’t compute to make anything come out of her mouth, so she handed the items over.

“Arigatou.” The woman stood up, and Korra rose with her. She dropped the rest of the items back into her designer purse before saying anything. “Ano… Anata wa amerika-jin desu ka?”

“Hai. Amerika-jin desu. Eigo wakari masuka?” Korra asked, hoping that she could find a way to talk to this beautiful woman in a lesbian bar, who seemed to be alone.

“A little,” she said, tucking a stray hair behind her ear with a shy smile. “Nihongo wakari masuka?”

“Sukoshi.” Korra drew out her hand, trying her best to speak her language. “Korra-desu. Anata no namae wa nandesuka?”

“Sami-desu.” She smiled big and bowed her head enthusiasticly while shaking her hand. “Hajimemashite, Korra-san.”

Sami was a cute name, Korra thought. And the way she said her own name was strangely arousing. Japanese phonetics aren’t the same for latin based languages. So the ‘r’ in Korra’s name sounded more like a soft ‘d’, as if the girl was purring when she said it. Now Korra was slipping into a fantasy of Sami saying her name like that many times over. She shook her head of those thoughts, and returned to her seat pleasantly surprised that Sami sat down next to her, still looking for conversation.

“Hasjimemashite..” Korra repeated slowly with embarrassment. “Sami-san.”

A moment of awkward silent staring rolled on before Korra took another swig of her beer, feeling sweet pooling on her brow as she tried to recall the phrase she learned just an hour ago. “Tsuki atte iru hito ga imasu ka?” _Are you dating anyone?_

Sami laughed beautifully at the question, bashfully darting her eyes to the floor with a faint blush. “Īe… Anatawa?” _No… you?_

“Īe,” Korra couldn’t stop the wide spread grin forming on her face. She leaned in a little with a little wag of her brows. “Anata wa totemo kawaiidesu.” _You are very pretty._

Another amused laugh burst out of her. Sami’s smile was captivating and Korra wanted to see it more. Maybe this solo outing may not be so fruitless after all.

“Anata wa jōzu ni hanashimasu!” Sami said with a giggle. _You speak very well!_ Korra’s body shivered a little as this beautiful woman drew her eyes up and down her, like she could see right through her clothes.

Korra’s shoulders straightened and she chuckled with a swat at the air. “Īe, amari yoku arimasen.” In turn, Korra took a moment to look at her outfit. A red cocktail dress hugged Sami’s curves, baring her shoulders and back with a halter cut. It would look good on her even if she was at a formal ball, yet alone this nightclub. Sami seemed to notice her looking, and anxiously fiddled with her fingers.

“You on... va-ca-shun?” She asked in English rather poorly, but Korra smiled at her attempt.

“Eigo kyoshidesu.” _I’m an English teacher._ “Anatawa?” _You?_

“Atashi wa enjiniadesu.”

“Eeeehh?” Korra didn’t recognize the word so she tried to repeat it. “En-ji-ni-ah?”

“Hai,” Sami smiled bringing her hands up like she was holding the wheel of a car. “Vororoomu vororoomu!”

“Aaaaah!” Korra played on like she knew what she meant, but deducted that it had to do with engines like a car. Maybe she’s a mechanic? That’s certainly surprising since Sami was a total fem. Now she was even more curious to know more about her. Korra coughed before trying to ask something.

“Atashi wa... anata o kaemasu ka?”

Sami drew in a gasp of shock, and suddenly she turned upset. She even growled and swatted Korra upside the head to her surprise. _Oh, God… What did I say?_ She flinched with regret when Sami rose to her feet, huffing with anger and spitting out Japanese so fast that Korra couldn’t even try to pick up any familiar words.

“Kore wa don'na bashoda to omoimasu ka?” She fired out with angry gestures of her hand and a stomp of her heels. “Atashi wa baishunpude wa arimasen!”

With an exasperated sigh, Sami angrily snatched up her purse and raring to leave.

“Maite! Maite! Sami-chan!” The bartender dove into the outburst with his hands up in defense. “Kanojo wa anata ni nomimono o kaitai to omotta noda to omoimasu.” Korra’s eyes shifted from him to Sami, hoping that he was trying to clear things up for her. He turned to Korra and gestured to Sami’s empty cocktail glass. “Eh?”

“Hai! Hai!” Korra nodded brashly, addressing the steaming black haired minx. “Let me buy you one!” She studdered and tried to say something Asami would understand. “Gomenasai! Atashi wa amari hanasemasen.” _I’m very sorry! I don’t speak very well._

“Ima, atashi wa waruku,” She muttered, standing there in indecision.

“Douzo sawatte kudasai!” Korra said, gesturing to Sami’s seat. The bartender’s eyes nearly popped out of his head before groaning with a hand to his face. _Holy shit, I’m bad at this._ Korra was sweating bullets, waiting and hoping with anticipation.

Sami gave her a smirk, angling her chin like a queen before slipping onto the stool, draping one long leg over the other. She cleared her throat and said, “Suwatte.” Gesturing to her sitting form, then leaned in an grazed her fingers on Korra’s arm to say, “Sawatte.”

_Oh..._ Korra’s face lit up in embarrassment when she realized she said ‘go ahead, touch me, please’ in Japanese instead of ‘go ahead, sit down, please’. There was easy mistakes you can make while learning this language. One phonetic syllable off and you might be saying something completely inappropriate. Korra made a mental note to study the language more carefully, otherwise she might be slapped again.

Sami’s drink was poured a minute later. Something pink and fruity. It looked good, but Korra decided to stick with another beer since she didn’t know how to order a cocktail. She watched as Sami wrapped her lips around the straw to drink subtly, making due to leave more yen on the bartop to Korra’s humiliation.

Sami cleared her throat, looking back at the dancefloor with a little blush on her cheeks.

“Odorimasu ka?” Sami asked her.

“Gomen, wakarimasen.” _Sorry, I don’t understand._ Korra felt bad that she wasn’t able to interpret the question. But Sami gave her a snarky smirk with a teasing gaze.

She lifted her chin with a snort, swapping her legs over eachother, making her dress ride up a little on her thighs. “Anata wa uwaki suru hōhō o shitte imasu ka? Sore wa omoshiroidesu.”

Korra winced in apology and shrugs, clearly unable to understand her. Now she was worried that Sami would give up and find someone who could speak Japanese. But she seemed to still hold her interest. Sami hummed in her throat with a manicured finger on her chin, trying to think. Then she points to herself and then to Korra, following a shimmy little dancing motion.

Now, that really got Korra’s attention. “Ah! Wakarimasu! Ikuo!” _I understand! Let’s do it!_

Korra hopped off the barstool like an excited kid, grabbing Sami by the arm in a gentle, but demanding tug. A weird, all too happy J-pop song was blaring from the speakers. Korra had no idea how to dance to it, but she did her best. Apparently, Sami found it amusing the way she was bobbing around and making a fool of herself. At least she was making her laugh. And the sultry smirk on her lips was telling her that she was succeeding in holding her attention. Sami’s hips rocked in a seductive dance, making Korra feel more out of place since she couldn’t dance well. Not as well as she was, anyways.

Blood pulsed in Korra’s ears as Sami danced closer, turning around to tease her with little sways of her shapely bottom. Korra hoped that she was reading the moves right. Body language and all. Her fingers twitched at her sides and suddenly she grew bold. She reached out and gently wrapped her hands over the beauty’s waist in caution, hoping it was the right move.

It was. Sami’s body pushed back against her with a sigh and now Korra was being tortured by the gyration of wide, grab-worthy hips. Each push felt more insistent than the prior and she had to stifle a moan a few times. Korra couldn’t believe her luck. This beautiful stranger who she could barely communicate with was rocking lustfully against her. They danced through the rest of the song like that. Korra didn’t dare to let her hands wander anywhere else, but she was disappointed when the music came to an end.

Sami turned, looking at her with a dark gaze and a hint of a smile, drinking her in. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck just as a slower beat started to roll out in the air. Korra kept her hands over Sami’s waist for the first chorus until she gave in the temptation to slide her fingers over the warm skin of her back.

Sami’s eyes grew round, then melted in a lustful look. She curled over and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder with a deep inhale. A shiver rolled up the foreigner's spine. _Is she smelling me? Did I remember to put on deodorant this morning? Oh, God… Please don’t stink._

Sami’s voice coated with silk in a question. “Doko ka ni ikitaidesu ka?”

“What?” Korra asked and the woman in her arms sighed with what seemed to be frustration.

“Kinishinaide,” Sami drew back, looking at her for a response.

“Gomen, wakarimasen.” _Sorry, I don’t understand._ Korra frowned a little.

“Hai, hai…” Sami searched for something in her expression, leaving a twisted brow in perplexion. She surprised Korra with a kiss on the cheek. She took Korra’s hand and smiled. “Ikou…”

Korra follows, allowing Asami to lead her out of the bar and into the hustling streets of Tokyo. So many young teenagers and adults were stumbling around, but Asami led her through the masses like a fish swimming upstream while holding her hand. After a twenty minute walk, they stop in front of a building with a glowing neon sign. Korra couldn’t read the kanji letters, but the bright red and pink hearts underneath made her heart rate rise.

It was a love hotel. Korra was aware of them peppered throughout the city. Couples can rent out the rooms by the hour to have sex without needed to spend the night there, but it was an option if they wanted. She thanked her lucky stars that Asami wanted to go in with her.

Asami turned to her with a pretty pink blush on her cheeks, tucking a stray hair behind her ear nervously. “Sekkusushitaidesu ka?”

“H-hai.” Hell yes, Korra wanted to have sex with her. Sami was beautiful and friendly even though she was a foreigner. Japanese girls normally aren’t enthusiastic about having sex without a few dates first. So it was clear to Korra that Sami probably just wants a one night stand. She wasn’t going to pass this up. Maybe, if Asami finds her acceptable, Korra can actually get a legitimate date later. Because something was telling her that there was a connection there. And Korra didn’t want this one to get away so easily.

Blushing like teenagers on their first date, Korra and Sami stepped into the lobby of the hotel. The decor was atrocious. Bright pink wallpaper was hung and there was an over abundance of cartoon character vinyl stickers plastered everywhere. Bunny characters to be exact. All had different expressions with heart eyes and droopy mouths to express pleasure. Even the receptionist was wearing a pair of bunny ears on her head.

The table up against the wall displayed all sorts of things. Dildos, viberators, cock-rings, lubricant and condoms, just to name a few. Korra nearly had a nosebleed to find hentai movie rental options plastered over the top of the lobby desk. She’s seen quite a bit of anime, thanks to her friend, Bolin. But to see it sexualized like this had shocked her. She couldn’t help but be a little curious now. Curious about the sexual fantasies that Sami might have concerning her culture.

“Go-toki kudasai,” Sami requested, slipping her credit card over the counter. _Five hours?_ It was nearly midnight. Korra gulped, feeling more and more uncomfortable in this place with the receptionist staring at them. Korra was going to spend five whole hours with Sami in a love hotel.

Now, Korra wasn’t inexperienced in the bedroom. She’s had wandered and wowed a few girls in college. But she’s never slept with someone she couldn’t talk to. Korra had prided herself on making girls melt with dirty whispered promises in the shell of their ear, working them up until they beg her to fuck them. But this time she needs to do things differently. Satisfying Sami may prove to be a challenge.

“Ikou?” Sami asked, dangling the keycard up with a smile. Korra put on her best winner’s smile and gave her a nod. She followed on shaky legs down the narrowing hall to an elevator. Sami pushed the button to floor two. And Korra sucked in a breath as the heavy metal doors slowly closed with a charming ding.


	2. Asami's POV... Offical first chapter maybe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami dared to go out and try to find someone to have a one night stand with. That someone turned out to be a foreigner who can't understand anything she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so here is maybe the first official chapter of this story. I've placed all translations with the dialogue so you can get a full scope of what is being said even if it is not understood by the characters. I rewrote the concept in Asami's point of view and might post chapters this way swapping between her and Korra. 
> 
> ****PLEASE READ THIS****  
> I am a beginner at Japanese. The longer sentences of Japanese dialogue may not be grammatically correct or follow exact spelling. As I learn more, I'll be re-editing to make it better. I know it is choppy and bad right now. If you are more fluent than I, please consider commenting in a dignified manner. I am open to corrections if you want to help. Most of the readers here don't speak fluent Japanese, so I hope that won't matter too much to them.
> 
> Thank you and I hope you enjoy this story.

The music here wasn't really her taste, but at least the bartender knew what he was doing. Asami sipped on her second cocktail of the night. Sayuri sake and grapefruit juice with club soda. One of her favorites. Being her first time here, she hasn't had the courage to leave the bar just yet to look for prospects. 

Goldfinger. Toyko's most famous LGBTQ nightclub. And tonight, was ladies only. Her eyes looked over the other bar patrons. It seems everyone here is in groups, just looking to get drunk with their friends. She could bet her yen that a majority of these girls were actually straight, looking for a safe place to party without being distracted by men. Honestly, that was the reason Asami was here. If anyone here recognized her face, she was sure that they would keep quiet about it. For more often than not, gay women wanted to keep their sexlife quiet from their families and colleagues, just as she. 

She was here to find someone to sleep with. No strings attached. She was way too busy for a relationship.

Just sex, she told herself as if it was a mantra. But the way things were going, Asami will probably go home alone tonight. These girls were way too… moe. Moe was the term to explain someone who is sickenly cute and talks childishly. That trope was popular among boys. But Asami was looking for a woman, maybe tall and mature… has to be funny, too. As the list of standards grew longer in her head, her attention drew to the right of her.

"Biiru kudasai!"  _ Beer, please!  _ Someone ordered, but not just anyone. A foreigner. Dark, caramel skin and blue eyes, nicely styled brown hair. Before she was caught staring, Asami drew her gaze to the bar top. It's rude to stare, but the way her heart leaped made her want to take another look. Foreigners were becoming more common in Japan, especially Tokyo. Most of them were caucasian or african, but this woman didn’t fit the bill for that at all. Maybe a mix of the two? She wasn't sure.

Asami haven't had too much opportunities to meet foreign women besides interpreters. The only other Americans she came in contact with were brought by her father's international contracts, all old white men. She has been seeing more and more of them at the company as they push to a global scale. Now, she found herself oddly interested in learning more about people from abroad.

From the corner of her eye, the dark-skinned woman was now seating outwards, leaning back casually and looking at the dancing crowd. Asami wanted to talk to her, but she wasn't sure how or what to say. She didn't even know if she speaks Japanese at a fluent level. And her own English was pretty bad, she only knows a few words from a small class she took years ago in high school. Worse case scenario, they would just apologize to each other and move on.

With a breath of encouragement, Asami elbowed her purse off the bar, letting it crash and spill all in front of the dark skinned woman. A smile formed on her lips as she watched her prey jump off the stool to clean it up so she quickly put on a facade that it was an accident.

"Ah! Gomenasai!" She used her sweetest voice with a hand to her forehead. "I'm so clumsy!" She moved and picked up her keys and other effects, taking care to look at her more closely. Her face was round but with a nice hard jawline and those eyes… She's never seen such blue eyes before. When the woman looked up at her she froze, caught in a silent exchange of wonder. She could feel herself blushing.

Her belongings were presented to her with an audible grunt. She thanked her and when her purse was full again, she asked, "Ano… Anata wa Amerika-jin desuka?"  _ Um… Are you American? _

"Hai. Amerika-jin desu," she said. "Eigo ga wakarimasuka?"  _ Yes, I'm American. Do you know English? _

"Very little," she said as best as she could, hoping it was understandable. "Nihongo ga wakarimasuka?"  _ Do you know Japanese? _

"Sukoshidesu."  _ A little.  _ Asami tried not to be disappointed. But was surprised when the girl offered her hand. "Korra-desu. Anata no namaewa nandesuka?"  _ I'm Korra. What's your name?" _

Asami couldn't hold back her smile now. "Sami-desu." She took her hand and shook it with an excited nod. "Hajimemashite, Korra-san!"  _ Pleasure to meet you, Korra! _

Asami was ecstatic that Korra knew some Japanese, maybe they can connect someway after all. She saw Korra's eyes glaze over with something then she returned to her seat at the bar.

"Hajimemashite… S-sami-san." Korra was a blushing ball of nervous tension. She spoke slow, with a heavy accent. It made her feel a bit better about the language barrier. If Korra did find out who she was, it’s not like she could tell anyone. So Asami joined her on her own stool next to her. They regarded each other in a silent pause and Asami was trying to recall some English until Korra spoke.

"Tsuki atte iru hito ga imasuka?"  _ Are you seeing anyone? _ The inquiry drew a laugh out of her, seeing how forward she was. Then Asami flushed, biting her lip before replying.

"Ie… Anatawa?"  _ No… You? _

"Ie.” The dark-skinned woman gave her a flashing grin, leaning over with a wag of her eyebrows and smoothly shot out a line in Japanese. “Anata wa totemo kawaiidesu!”  _ You are very pretty! _

Another laugh fell from Asami’s lips. Korra was flirting with her and it gave her a warm feeling in her chest at her effort.  “Anata wa jōzu ni hanashimasu!” Asami said with a giggle still caught in her breast.  _ You speak very well! _ Asami couldn’t help but regard her fully. She was plainly dressed in tight black jeans with a nice blue dress shirt with long sleeves. She wondered what laided underneath the fabric, seeing how broad Korra’s shoulders were.

Korra humbly waved the phrase off and replied, “Ie, amari yoku arimasen.”  _ No, I’m not very good. _ She noticed Korra’s bright blue eyes roaming over the scope of her body. While Asami was used to it from men, it made her flush more seeing desire fill in the wandering gaze. 

Asami asked if Korra was on vacation, in very bad English. She was mortified at her skills to try to talk to her, knowing that it probably didn’t come out right.

“Eigo kyoshidesu.” Korra said she was an English teacher. Most foreigners living in Japan were, so it wasn’t too surprising. But Asami was hoping she was only here for vacation. Easy in and easy out, never to be seen again. Regardless of her preferences, Asami was still interested. Tokyo was a huge city after all, and it would be highly unlikely if they ran into each other again. “Anata wa?”  _ You? _

Fully feeling safe, Asami answered truthfully. “Enjiniadesu.”  _ I’m an engineer. _

“Eeeh?” Korra leaned in, scrunching her face and repeating the word. “En-Ji-Ni-Ah?”

“Hai,” Asami smiled and gestured like she was driving a car, making vroom sounds rather comically. Korra seemed to catch on, at least from her understanding with the long “aaah”. But Asami could tell there was still a bit of confusion in her eyes. Oh, well.

“ Atashi wa... anata o kaemasu ka?”  _ Can I buy you? _

The hell? Asami sprang out of her seat, anger suddenly rushing into her skull. She’s been asked this before in passing. Korra probably thought she was in the red district just a few blocks away. And Asami wasn’t going to let this foreigner think she was available for purchase. Her hand swatted at Korra’s head in punishment before spitting out her words with a storm of fury. 

“Kore wa don'na bashoda to omoimasu ka?!”  _ What type of place do you think this is?! _ She fired out with angry gestures of her hand and a stomp of her heels. “Atashi wa baishunpude wa  _ arimasen _ !”  _ I am NOT a prostitute! _ A sour taste filled her mouth and she grumbled, swiping up her purse.

“Matte! Matte! Sami-san!”  _ Wait! Wait! Sami!  _ The bartender suddenly cut in with hands raise in peace. “ Kanojo wa anata ni nanika nomimono o kaitai nodesu!”  _ She wants to buy you something to drink! _ Asami became more irritated that this guy was eavesdropping on their conversation. But he looked over to Korra and pointed to Asami’s empty cocktail glass. “Ehhh?”

“Hai, hai!”  _ Yes, yes! _ Korra looked like she was panicking, pointing to the glass and said, “Let me buy you one!” She didn’t understand the English, but it was taken in context.  “Gomenasai! Atashi wa amari hanasemasen.”  _ I’m very sorry! I don’t speak very well _ _.  _ Asami stewed for a minute, wondering if Korra was just trying to save face in lew of the question. 

“Ima… wakaru…”  _ I understand now. _ Asami muttered under her breath, still wary about Korra’s motive.

Korra gestured to her empty seat, sputtering her next words. “ Do-douzo sawatte kudasai!” G- _ Go ahead, touch me please! _ Clearly, she really didn’t speak well and Asami knew what she really meant. It was a bit cute, actually. Seeing Korra so nervous about the lack of her language skills. A smirk grew on Asami’s lips and she sank back onto the barstool, crossing her legs with a raised chin of sophistication.

“ _ Su _ waru...” Asami corrected her, emphasizing her sitting form with a gesture of presentation. Then she leaned over and touched the foreigner’s arm. “ _ Sa _ waru.” She saw the light of understanding in Korra’s pretty blue eyes then watched her fidget with a chuckle, rubbing the back of her neck obsessively as her face grew ten shades redder. 

Her next cocktail was poured and placed in front of her. Asami was already a bit tipsy, but one more shouldn’t hurt. They sat there drinking in silence, neither of them knew what to say, or even could say. Asami mulled around in her head on how she could ask Korra if she wanted to spend the night with her. To show her that she’s interested. An idea lit up in her head. She looked over her shoulder to the dance floor then addressed the foreigner who was still staring at her.

“Odorimasu ka?”  _ Want to dance? _ Asami asked, hoping her gaze to the dancing people would give some clarification.

“Gomen, wakarimasen.”  _ Sorry, I don’t understand. _ Asami quickly realized the true limitations of Korra’s comprehension. She smirked at the foreigner and hiked her red dress up just a little after swapping her legs.

“Anata wa uwaki suru hōhō o shitte imasu ka? Sore wa omoshiroidesu.”  _ You only know how to flirt? That’s funny. _ Asami knew Korra couldn’t understand her by the apologetic shrug of her shoulders, but that didn’t matter. She knew she could communicate in other ways. With a finger to her chin, Asami hummed in her throat. She then pointed to herself and then at her, following a little shimmy of her bare shoulders.

Now, that really got Korra’s attention. “Ah! Wakarimasu! Ikuo!”  _ I understand! Let’s do it! _

Asami was yanked off the barstool by an arm grab. She fumbled a bit on her heels, shocked that Korra was so… demanding. Her heart made a strange flip against her ribcage as she was practically dragged onto the dancefloor. Korra released her hold halfway in, and bounced ungracefully to the fast beat of the song playing. She was grinning, bobbing along and swaying her hands too far. Asami was unable to hold her giggles at Korra’s horrible moves, finding her lack of grace with a lottery-winning smile incredibly adorable. Asami danced circles around her, keeping her gaze hot and heady with the sway of her hips. Korra started to dance more out of rhythm, smile dropping from her face in a small agape, with eyes darkening with desire. 

Now she had her. Hook, line and sinker. 

Asami dared to draw closer, giving her a sultry smirk and spun around, dipping and rolling her hips just inches away from touching. The beat of her heart grew hard and fast, matching the thundering bass pounding in her ears. At last, Korra found the courage to slide her hands onto her waist. The touch was shy and light, unsure with a silent question.

She answered it with a sigh, rocking and pressing herself up against her. The touch of Korra’s body left her swooning. Asami could feel hard muscle with feminine curvature against her bare back. Only separated by the single layer of Korra’s shirt, thin and all telling. The hands on her waist tightened in grip, digging in with an unspoken secret.

Asami felt a moan slip from her lips, but knew Korra couldn’t hear it. She pressed harder, searching for more of her, more of this alluring stranger. A pulsing thrumm between her thighs gave way, almost surprising her. It kept stirring, sending wave after wave of burning arousal deep inside her. 

The song ended abruptly. Reluctantly, she pulled away, stifling a whimper at the loss. Asami whirled around, smiling at Korra’s glazed over eyes. She draped her arms over the dark-skinned woman’s neck, pressing herself fully, needing as much body contact as possible. Korra held her waist as a slow song started so they swayed together, eating each other with leering stares. Asami took the time to study the way Korra easily molded against her curves. She had a warm, comforting presence about her. 

That warmth grew to a boiling temperature with the traveling glide of Korra’s hands, raking lines of fire over the skin of Asami’s upper back. A gasp clung to her throat and now Asami couldn’t bare to wait for much longer. She was incredibly attracted to her. 

Asami couldn’t stop herself from pulling into Korra’s neck with a deep sigh, filling her lungs with a sweet spice - like cinnamon. She had to get Korra to leave with her.

“Doko ka ni ikitaidesu ka?”  _ Do you want to go somewhere else? _

“What?” Korra asked. 

Oh, right. Asami almost forgot about the language barrier. She took a heavy sigh and drew back, breaking contact entirely. “Kinishinaide.”  _ Nevermind. _

“Gomen, wakarimasen.”  _ Sorry, I don’t understand. _ Korra was silently pleading her eyes, looking worried and disappointed. Asami oddly felt the need to comfort her, so she took her hand in hers and placed a soft kiss on Korra’s cheek.

“Ikuo.”  _ Let’s go. _

Korra followed her, allowing Asami to lead her out of the bar. As they walked further down the street, she could feel more hesitation in Korra’s steps. Asami had to smile back at her to keep her along every minute or so. She knows there are some hotels not too far away, but was mortified on the inside to stop at the first one she saw.

A love hotel. One very proud of the theme of sex. She shouldn’t bring Korra here, but her patience had worn too thin.

Asami nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and found the courage to ask, “Sekkusushitaidesu ka?”  _ Want to have sex? _

“H-hai!” Korra’s face was beat red, shoulders tensing with equal nervousness. She was relieved that Korra understood her and excited to take her up on the offer. The heat in Asami’s face told her she was blushing too and together, hand in hand, they walked in.

The inside was worse than the outdoor signage. The bright pink walls burned Asami’s retinas and she made sure not to stare at the humiliating collection of sex toys for sale on the retail wall. Korra didn’t share her resolve. She stared awestruck at everything and looked like she was going to pass out at the catalogue of rental movies.

With great force of will, Asami kept her eyes on the receptionist, refusing to look at the massive tentacle dildo suctioned to the desk in front of her. What Korra will think of her now that she brought her here? Asami cleared her throat while fishing out her credit card. She bought the room for the remainder of the night, knowing that the subway didn’t start running until five in the morning.

The keycard was placed in Asami’s trembling fingers. She put on her best enthusiastic composure, holding up the key to Korra’s line of sight with a friendly smile. “Ikou.”  _ Let’s go. _

Korra returned her smile and gave a small nod. They went down the hallway and into the elevator, fidgeting with energy as the door chime sang.

**Author's Note:**

> I would absolutely love your input. I've never done anything like this before. And hope to expand more on language learning. I'm not sure when I'll get around to updating this one yet, but I already have a good story in mind for this one's future. So, what do you think? Would you want to read more about this type of scenario? 
> 
> Translations not done in the fic that wasn't clear in context:  
> Atashi wa bukiyōdesu - I'm so clumsy!  
> Atashi wa enjiniadesu. - I am an engineer.  
> Atashi wa anata o kaemasu ka - Can I buy you?  
> Kore wa don'na bashoda to omoimasu ka? - What type of place do you think this is?  
> Atashi wa baishunpude wa arimasen! - I am not a prostitute!  
> Odorimasu ka? Want to dance?  
> Anata wa uwaki suru hōhō o shitte imasu ka? Sore wa omoshiroidesu. - So you only know how to flirt? That's funny.  
> Doko ka ni ikitaidesu ka - Do you want to go somewhere else?  
> Kinishinaide - Nevermind  
> Sekkusushitaidesu ka - Do you want to have sex?
> 
> **BTW, if you haven't figured, Sami is Asami, she's going under a nickname to keep her sex life quiet. (Because she's Asami Fucking Sato, COO of a Robotics company... aka famous.


End file.
